Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat display technology and more particularly relates to a display panel that achieves favorable display effects with high resolution.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of display technology, the market shows growing demands for high resolution, high brightness, and low power consumption in tennis of the performance of display panels. As the resolution of display panel increases, however, panel manufacturers may encounter the following issues. For example, due to the complexity of advanced pixel circuit, the number of thin film transistors in the layout may increase and occupy a certain layout area. For this reason, it is difficult to achieve high-resolution image display with the limited layout area. Furthermore, considering the fabrication conditions, whether the displays can achieve high resolution is also affected by the different design rules used in the fabrication of the displays or limited by the minimum safety distance of the fine metal mask. In terms of the performance of the displays, the increase of resolution would reduce the aperture ratio of the displays and cause the backlight transmittance to drop. Thus, it is necessary to increase the brightness of the backlight source to cope with the reduction of the aperture ratio, but it would increase power consumption instead.
In order to solve the aforementioned issues, a RGBW (red, green, blue, and white) display panel with improved backlight transmittance and lower backlight power consumption has been proposed in recent years. The RGBW display panel includes sub-pixels of four colors, i.e. red, green, blue, and white, and improves the brightness of the display panel by the high transmittance of the white sub-pixels. However, the white sub-pixels in the traditional RGBW display panel can only improve the transmittance of grayscale regions (e.g. the edge of an object in the image) in the image and cannot enhance the brightness of regions of pure colors (red, green, and blue). For the object in the displayed image, the brightness of the pure colors is not improved, but the grayscale edge is brighter. Therefore, the brightness of each part of the image may be enhanced inconsistently and result in poor display quality. For the object in the displayed image, when the brightness of the edge is enhanced excessively, abnormal display problems, such as white border near the edge, may also occur. Hence, how to design a display panel that achieves high resolution and prevents the abnormal display due to excessive enhancement of the brightness is an important issue that needs to be solved.